Overcharged Shotgun
The Overcharged Shotgun is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. It is one of the remixed versions of Military Shotgun. * * * Overcharge Penalty ** * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 29|fire_rate = 67|capacity = 500 (max 2500)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight)|cost = 150 |level_required = 27}} Appearance *It is a large combat shotgun with yellow-black texture. It has the warning sign on the stock, indicating how powerful is this weapon. It as well have indicators of how much charge shot has been exerted. It also have the front grip for ease to carry. Strategy It has massive damage, low fire rate, high capacity and good mobility. Tips *Exploit this gun's area damage by using the Singular Grenade to cluster people together and blow up all of them. *Hold the fire button to charge the bullet power to maximize damage. It requires at least 50 charged bullets in order to instant-kill all enemies being surrounded within the blast radius. *Make sure to aim very well because, at times when looking around, you won't get a kill, because you were forced to release the shot when no longer holding the fire rate button. *Don't stop strafing while attempting to get a kill. *If you aren't good at using snipers, this shotgun deals area damage. Aim near their feet or at the wall (if the enemy is close to a wall). *This weapon can kill unarmored players easily due to the area damage effect, don't forget to move around to avoid getting killed. *NEVER try rocket-jumping with this weapon, as you will only kill yourself. *Avoid close-range combat with this gun has you may injure yourself. *Aim for the feet, as this weapon has an AoE effect. *Use it for attacking anyone with mechs. *If someone is behind a wall, try to shoot near that wall. *Very useful in taking down enemies in Team Strike. *Do not ever try to overcharge this weapon when reached at max level, as you will just commit suicide as it explodes (resulting to self-destruction penalty) when overcharged (at least 3 seconds) before releasing the trigger. **To prevent this, use the Newbie's Helmet to annul the effect of the self-destruction penalty. **However, this does not work in Single Player mode, allowing the user to overcharge this weapon for an extended period of time for the sake of aiming. *This is excellent in Arena as each rockets deals the devastating damage (even instant killing the bosses) to the enemies. So, to increase is effectiveness, surround the enemies to at least 5 or more (preferably with the Singular Grenade) and then swarm them with rocket pellets in point-blank range. *Keep in mind that the farther its projectile, the larger is its size. *Never be fooled by its being a shotgun, as each could deal devastating damage even on Snipers. Counters *Pick off its users while they are charging the weapon. *It has a low rate of fire, so while the opponent attacking you is preparing the next shot, attack them with a strong weapon to deal more damage to them. *Try to stay away from nearby walls, as the enemy can shoot the wall and land a hit. *Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the projectiles having abnormally high damage. *Avoid crowding when one encounters a user. As this weapon is a good crowd controller. *Avoid hallways when users are wielding this weapon like this one due to its high damage output and larger area damage. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *This weapon is mostly a one shot kill, so unless you have a Resurrection at hand, be careful when engaging these users at basically all ranges. *Use a high fire rate explosive weapon like the Adamant Bomber to bomb users around and disorientate them, making them lose their aim. Firing Sound *Supercharged Rifle's Theme *Electric-themed Trivia *It is based on the South Korean Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 Combat Shotgun. **It borrows several aspects from Atchisson Assault Shotgun such as the design itself. *Its firing sound is identical to Big Fatality Gun's firing sound. *This is the first weapon with "Overcharge Penaltt" attribute. *It takes 100 rounds to fire in full charge. *The blast radius size depends how large the projectile depending on its distance. *Related weapons: Space Shotgun, "Warlord", Military Shotgun, Alien Shotgun, "Warcry", Riot Disperser, Overcharged Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Shotgun Category:Charge Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Enlarge Projectile Category:Overcharge Penalty